Prototype
by Virals pack member six
Summary: Story about a currently unnamed character that is infected by Alex Mercer, Takes place in a high school setting Please RR and also check out my other stories as well


Ever since the second outbreak of the Mercer Virus things have been different around NYZ. Alex Mercer, the reason that this is happening, has gone missing again, a second version of him has appeared, and the Blackwatch soldiers have been more on edge here in the green zone. The green zone is supposed to be the safest place in NYZ but at the moment it is periodically attacked by infected. My school is just outside the red zone tunnels where the infected are coming from. We're always being checked with handheld virus detectors and ever now and again someone gives a false positive because they have a cold. But that changed one day when somehow Alex Mercer entered the school. He was hunting for someone or something within the school; little did I know he was hunting for me. I was the perfect target for the next phase of his plan to turn all of the NYZ into an army of infected.

As I walked into the school the Blackwatch soldiers looked at me and I knew that under those masks they were angry that they had too stand there and guard a school. One of the viral detectors changed color from green to yellow and then from yellow to red. Because of this all who where in that area where immediately quarantined to prevent any spreading of the Mercer Virus. However one of the scientists crawled out of the viral detector and yelled, "OK this one is working great!" The Blackwatch soldiers then lowered their weapons and muttered something but I couldn't hear them. I then heard over a radio, Alex_ Mercer has been spotted in the green zone all units are on high alert for any unusual activity within all of NYZ_. I was shaking in terror for a second and then I realized that the school was protected and that I needed to calm down, but ever since the first outbreak of the virus I have been able to do some strange things but the viral detectors never picked me up. One of these strange things was that I had an almost precognitive ability when it came to the Infected in particular Alex Mercer and the feeling I got when he was near came full force and I knew that he had snuck into the school when the detector was freaking out. Only the detector hadn't freaked out, he had set it off but he had somehow changed his disguise to make it past the detectors. That was the only strange thing that happened that day but I knew that Mercer was walking the school and he was going to infect someone but 'who' was the more important question. I was worried because of the fact that I knew that if anyone got in his way they wouldn't last two seconds but luckily they have soldiers walk the halls so that if any strange things happen they can be there to put capture and contain or put down the threat. He wouldn't try anything because he knew that if he did then it would be the end of Alex Mercer.

It was lunch and still Alex hadn't made a move to infect anyone so when I noticed that he had pulled me aside and started talking to me I knew that he was planning something. Just then I felt the pain of something entering my stomach and I looked down to see the tendrils of the virus enter the wound and I passed out.

When I awoke I found myself in the nurse's office and I had my shirt pulled off and a large strip of gauze was wrapped around the spot where Alex Mercer had dug his claws. Because of the fact that the gauze was a dark crimson I knew that I had been bleeding. Blackwatch was surrounding me and had the guns aimed at me because they knew that I had been attacked and that soon I would start showing signs of being infected by the Mercer Virus. I saw something strange, a soldier pulling the trigger of his rifle and a bullet being fired at me. I moved and that was when the soldier pulled the trigger. The bullet went into the wall and I started to get up when I heard, "Stay down, if you don't you will be shot!" They weren't kidding but at the same time I knew staying still would also mean death. I wanted to move but I couldn't, I couldn't move, I couldn't breath I couldn't do anything. I blacked out.


End file.
